vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Trouble
Summary Double Trouble was an adept spellcaster. On an expedition to find exotic ingredients for his potions, he traveled in search of a rare lily that was said to multiply the power of any spell. So thrilled was he when he found it, Double Trouble instantly ate the plant and performed a spell. Suddenly, there was a loud pop… then another… and another – until Double Trouble was surrounded by exact copies of himself. As it turned out, he had misunderstood the details about exactly what would multiply. But it didn’t matter, for he quickly realized the clones were delightful companions… never mind that they were only half his size and would explode on contact. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Double Trouble Origin: Skylanders Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Tiki man, Magic Element Skylander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Magic, Energy Projection (Fires energy beams at his foes), Summoning (Summons his doubles), Explosion Manipulation (His doubles explode on contact), Size Manipulation (Can change the size of his doubles), Levitation, Can construct more doubles with the spirits of his foes, Homing Attack (His doubles and energy beams track his opponents) Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to other Skylanders such as Sonic Boom, who can dislodge mountains with her roars, and Fist Bump, who can cause magnitude 8 earthquakes. Can harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption ) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, likely Relativistic+ (Comparable to skylanders like Whirlwind who uses real light based attacks and can reach the speed of light in short bursts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Comparable to Hot Dog, who tanked the eruption of a volcano with no damage) Stamina: High Range: Several dozen meters via Eldritch Beam Standard Equipment: Staff Intelligence: Above Average (Skilled sorcerer, and skilled in combat) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Eldritch Beam: Fires beam of energy that locks onto targets. *'Arcane Eldritch Beam:' Eldritch Beam attack does increased damage. *'Extended Eldritch Beam:' Eldritch Beam has longer range and does extra damage. *'Triple Trouble!:' Eldritch Beam splits off into three separate beams when it locks on an enemy. Conjure Exploding Double: Summons a mindless double that seeks out enemies and explodes. *'Conjure Unstable Double:' Exploding Doubles do increased damage. *'Advanced Construct Techniques:' Has up to three Exploding Doubles active at any given time. *'Imbue Construct:' Shoots an Exploding Double and it increases in size and damage *'Rocket Powered Doubles:' Exploding doubles launch themselves at enemies and do extra damage. *'Spirit Construct:' Exploding Doubles form automatically when enemies are defeated. Summon Magic Bomb: Summons a Magic Bomb. *'Magical Cataclysm:' Magic Bombs do increased damage *'Magic Armageddon:' Fire off repeated Magic Bombs. Waterwalker: Can fly over water. Also now hovers over hazards and gains increased speed in Water Power Zones. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 7